


Christmas Night

by beren



Category: Blade (Movie Series)
Genre: M/M, vampire mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King gets an unexpected visitor, one he was pretty sure was dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heeroluva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/gifts).



It was Christmas and the world was supposed to be a better place, but as far as Hannibal was concerned it just seemed to be the same as ever. The wonder weapon that had been their great hope had been a wonder, but unfortunately a limited one. Vampires died on contact, but it had to be redeployed every time and the effectiveness only lasted a couple of hours before it was safe for the bloodsuckers to crawl out of their holes again.

He would have liked nothing more than a quiet place to retire, maybe with Abby, but he wasn't so sure about them on a romantic front. He loved her, but he was beginning to realise, not really in that way. He still flirted of course, the world would come to an end it he didn't flirt, but they seemed to have reached that comfortable place where sex was no longer an issue. Their lives were so hectic anyway, what with travelling all over the planet to combat the vampire menace, that there wasn't time for romance. Settling down was not an option; he couldn't bear the thought of anyone ending up with the same fate he had had.

"I did not take you for the brooding type."

Hannibal froze where he was sitting looking out over their latest city home. The voice could not belong to who he thought it did because that person was dead; he had seen the body. Very slowly he turned his head to the left and his blood ran cold.

"Oh shit," he said as Drake smiled a very fangy smile at him.

"If I wished you dead you would already be in pieces," Drake said, which wasn't overly reassuring, because that left many more horrible possibilities.

Hannibal just about managed to prevent himself stating the obvious at Drake's state of health.

"What do you want?" he tried instead.

Drake smiled wider and stood up from where he was crouching on the balustrade of the old building. With a hop, the vampire jumped down onto the roof proper and Hannibal held himself very still as if dealing with a wild animal.

"Interesting weapon you used," Drake said, apparently ignoring the question completely.

"Now that's just rude," Hannibal said before he could stop himself.

Rather than scowl or attempt to rip his head off like he would have expected from any other nightcrawler, Drake laughed at his comment.

"I knew it was a good idea to find you," Drake said in an unsettlingly cheerful tone; "you are entertaining. Now, as I was saying, interesting weapon, I believe that is the closest I have ever been to dead."

"Yeah, well why didn't you stay that way?" Hannibal asked, since there didn't seem to be any point in keeping his mouth shut.

"I'm Immortal."

Hannibal waited a few moments for more, but that appeared to be the whole explanation.

"Okay then," he said, Blade was weird, but Drake topped even the day walker himself. "So back to my original question."

Drake stepped right up to him and he almost stepped back until an interesting smell caught his attention. Well caught was really the wrong word, grabbed, wrapped his focus in bonds of iron and made him curious was more of how to put it. The scent didn't smell quite like anything he had smelled before. It was musky and deep and, heaven help him, sexy. It took him a moment to put two and two together.

"Is that you?" he asked, more confused by his reaction than anything else.

"It is."

"You didn't smell like that last time," he pointed out, "I would have noticed."

Drake leaned in closer and sniffed him.

"I was not seeking a mate last time we met."

"Oh really ..." Hannibal's brain caught up with his mouth. "You're looking at me."

"Actually I am smelling you," Drake replied with another shit-eating grin.

"But we're not even frenemies, man," he said even as the scent kept trying to grab all of his attention.

He finally did manage to drag his mind back under his will when the feel of Drake's tongue running up the side of his neck made it into his brain.

"Woah," he said, stepping back and the strength of the desire to return to Drake's side took his breath away. "Why me?" was the best he could do.

"You are strong, honourable and brave," Drake said, just standing there and looking at him, "and I desire you."

The way Drake said the last part made his toes curl.

"I will give you the world."

"I don't want the world," he replied, forcing himself to think, "I just want it to be safe from your spawn."

For a moment Drake just stood there, head slightly to one side as if thinking.

"So be it," Drake said with a nod, "I will help you destroy them. They are not worthy of immortality, little more than animals."

For once in his life, Hannibal was lost for words.

"This is for you."

Drake produced a small box.

"When you have made up your mind, wear it," Drake told him. "Place it on your left hand and I will come to you, claim you and join your crusade. Place it on your right and I will seek elsewhere."

Hannibal looked down at the carved box, opening it and finding a ring inside, sitting on satin. The ring had the biggest ruby he had ever seen. When he looked back up Drake was gone and the words he had been about to speak stopped on his tongue. The biggest, baddest vampire of all time was courting him and he wasn't sure whether to laugh or check himself into the nearest nut house.

"We need to talk about this," he called into the night, "this is all really sudden. You couldn't have started with dinner and a movie?"

There was no answer.

With Drake on their team there would be no vampire that could stand against them. They would be invincible. Of course he had no way of knowing if Drake would keep his word or what Drake wanted in a mate in the first place. He had no idea what to think. He stared at the ring wondering what the hell to do next and in the end only physical need won out. His cock was as hard as a rock and seeing to that seemed to be a really good idea.

The End


End file.
